Vol.4 "Valkyrie" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.4 Valkyrie is the second single released by Valkyrie. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing # - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Kosuke Okui (奥井康介) #'Last Lament' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Kotaro Odaka (小高光太郎) & UiNA - Arrangement: Kotaro Odaka (小高光太郎) #'礼賛歌' (Karaoke ver.) #'Last Lament' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Shu Mika 礼賛歌= 礼賛歌 (Song of Glory) - Kanji= 幻想に曇る眼開きて、明に天を見給え 享楽に穢れし暗愚に決して見えぬ光 創造の遥かな高みへ行かん、我ら共に 偶像を望む愚かしき罪は全て屠らん 芸術にその命、捧げる 巡礼者達… 其処へと誘おう 礼賛　扉を開きて　さぁ、望みを識れ 嗚呼、美を愛す魂、集えGlaðsheimr 光の都ヴァルハラ 神が人に息を与えた奇跡、それに倣い 僕らは歌を与えよう、決して朽ちぬ歌を 高貴なる義務を果たすべく紡ぐ命の具象 凡俗の戴く愚かな夢は軈て果つる 遍く異端の声消し去って 純粋な美を 世界に与えよう 礼賛　扉は開いた　そう、刻は来たれり 嗚呼、解き放たれし者、其はEinherjar 導き統べる戦乙女 芸術にその命、捧げよ 殉教の徒に 翼を授けよう 礼賛　扉は開いた　さぁ、至高を識れ 嗚呼、美しきは唯一、集えGlaðsheimr 光の都ヴァルハラ - English= Open those illusion-covered eyes and look clearly at the heavens Stained by pleasure, they definitely can’t see the light through the darkness We won’t let you go to those distant, imagined heights Along with us, we won’t let you slaughter our foolish sin of wishing to be idols Offer your lives to art Pilgrims And we’ll invite you there Open the doors of glory and know your desires Ah, the souls that love beauty, gather at Glaðsheimr At the city of light, Valhalla We’ll imitate the miracle of God giving everyone life By giving everyone song, one that will never be tainted We’ll spin an embodiment of life to carry out this noble task The foolish dreams that the masses happily receive will soon die out Erase the far-reaching voices of heretics Genuine beauty Let’s bestow that upon the world The doors of glory have opened, yes, the time has finally come Ah, the freed ones, you are Einherjar* We are the ones who will guide and control you, Valkyrie Let’s offer our lives to art Tor the martyrs Let’s grant them wings The doors of glory have opened, so know your superiority Ah, beauty is the one and only, so gather at Glaðsheimr At the city of light, Valhalla }} |-| Last Lament= Last Lament - Kanji= Last Lament 鳴り響け雪原のLament 夢果て朽ちようとも この身に纏(まと)う情熱の炎で 立ち上がり続ける 凍てつく空踊る花弁は 夢追い人たちの屍 何もかも無かったことのように 覆い尽くそうとするのか その夢は目映(まばゆ)いまま何故 その愛は美しいまま何故 怒りを隠さず　今も眠れぬと叫び、 嘆いて 鳴り響け雪原のLament 夢果て朽ちるがいい この身に纏(まと)う情熱の炎で 絶望さえも溶かしてみせよう 白銀のEgoist 神話を創れ 儚さに潜む醜さも 雄弁に語ってしまう瞳(め)で 交わす言葉など知らなくとも 傷つけあうのは容易いね 在りし日を彷徨う者たち 慰めに手を引く者たち いにしえの空に集う　木漏れ日の元へ 逝くがいい 舞い踊れ決断のLament 全ては未来の為 大地に積もる魂の叫びを 鼓動の熱が息吹に変える 麗しきEgoist 歓びの歌が満ちる　清らかな明日へ 旅立つ背には確かな意志と 生命(いのち)の律動 Last Lament 鳴り響け雪原のLament 夢果て朽ちようとも この身に纏(まと)う情熱の炎で 立ち上がり続ける 舞い踊れ決断のLament 全ては未来の為 大地に積もる魂の叫びを 鼓動の熱が息吹に変える 麗しきEgoist 神話を創れ Last Lament - English= Last Lament Ring and resound the lament through the snow fields Even if we’ve reached the brink of our dreams, about to die in obscurity We’ll use the flames of the passion that we wear To stand up and carry on The freezing sky, the dancing flower petals They are the corpses of dream chasers Like as if nothing at all occurred Do they plan to obscure them completely? Why do those dreams remain dazzling? Why does that love remain beautiful? Without hiding your anger, cry that you can’t rest here And grieve! Ring and resound the lament through the snow fields It’s fine if we reach the brink of our dreams and rot forgotten We’ll use the flames of passion on us To show them that we can melt even despair A silver egoist Create a legend Even the ugliness that lies hidden in the ephemeral Is spoken by orators through their eyes Even if you don’t know the words that are being exchanged It’s easy to hurt each other Those that are wandering about the bygone days Those that withdraw away from consolation Gather in the ancient sky and to the sunlight filtering through the trees Go forth! Flutter and dance, lament of resolution Everything is for the sake of the future The cries of the piled-up souls across this vast land Will change into sighs* with the fever of the beat A lovely egoist A song of joy rises towards a pure tomorrow That departing back holds a firm will And the rhythm of life Last Lament Ring and resound the lament through the snow fields Even if we’ve reached the brink of our dreams, about to die in obscurity We’ll use the flames of the passion that we wear To stand up and carry on Flutter and dance, lament of resolution Everything is for the sake of the future The cries of the piled-up souls across this vast land Will change into sighs with the fever of the beat A lovely egoist Create a legend Last Lament }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.04 Valkyrie 試聴動画 Valkyrie Unit Song CD 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__